Not Just Another Tribute
by Newbienew
Summary: Taking place as if Katniss and Peeta participated in the 73rd Hunger Games, it is now the 74th and Andy has been reaped for the games. That would be all fine, expcept she has a secret that could either kill her or ensure her safety in the arena. (Sorry I stink at summaries)


Chapter 1:

No matter how hard you try to imagine how it will feel to have your named pulled out of the large glass bowl that is perched on top of district 12's dull stage, it will never be nearly as close to the actual thing. "Andromeda Mitch," it echoes through town square, or at least I think it did. I could have been repeating my name in my own head to convince myself that Andromeda Mitch is me. As l stand in some sort of shock I can slightly hear Effie Trinket's annoying voice asking me to please head to the stage. I snapback into reality when an elbow connects with my chest. It's my friend Ezia, she is staring at me like a hawk. I take a deep breath, shake my head a little, and turn to go to the gray stage. It was like I had a disease or something. Everyone around me just took two giant steps back giving me a clear walkway to the cement steps- I take another breath. Peacekeepers stand next to me and direct me to the stage, as if I'm going to get lost. One foot in front of the other I think, as head up the steps.

I walk up to Effie Trinket. Her colorful outfit seemed so out of place and almost like a mockery to everybody's outfits in the district. Just by wearing that frilly purple dress seemed like she was sticking out her tongue and saying, "haha look what I can wear." I stand next to her and see what she sees every year: A large crowd of sad, dull, and depressed kids. What an awful job. I glance over at Katniss and Peeta; they were dressed in Capitol made outfits, but were not nearly as flashy as Effie. Haymitch wasn't with them, no surprise; he was probably getting drunk somewhere. My eyes wonder over to Ezia. Her dark brown hair was swept to one side which made her face look even more pretty. If there was a contest for good looks, she would win by a long shot. Unlike most people in District 12, Ezia has green eyes, but that isn't the only thing that makes all the boys fall for her. As I look at her, she mouths something. "You got this." It's just three words, but it makes me feel better. I mouth a mere "thanks," back and try to keep my composure. Effies's hand reaches into the glass bowl that has the boy tributes names. Her hand fishes around the bowl and her long decretive finger nails pluck a tributes name. I look out into the pool of tributes standing before me. Every boy seemed to be holding their breath. Effie has now called the boy's name. I wasn't paying enough attention to actually here the name, but I watch the crowd to see who it is. A tall guy, older than me, makes his way from the crowd. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. I recognize the boy, but have no idea his name. He comes up the steps and stands on the other side of Effie. I can't help but to look at the gigantic television screens the Peacekeepers had set up. I stare at the image of myself. Was that really me? That girl with the shoulder length hair, which needed some conditioner, and the gray eyes that easily showed her true emotions that her hard face hid. Yes it was. I looked like a scared little kitten about to pee next to the taller boy. Effie's voice breaks me out of yet another trance. "Andromeda Mitch and Spencer Housern, District 12 tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" I lean over and shake the boy's hand, who I now know as Spencer. As I come to a realization, I grin a little and make a slight snort; there was no way in hell I was going to win this thing.

The Peacekeepers escort me into the justice building. I had been in here before to get some tesserae, but never in this part. I am led to a room. I would now have time to meet with my family to say my good byes. The first person to see me is my dad, who is actually my step dad, and my siblings. My dad walks in carrying my younger sister with one arm and holding my younger brothers hand. He already had tears in his eyes. My heart immediately sinks at the site of him. My dad always was such a positive person. The only time I had seen him cry was when my mother died and that sadness didn't even last long because he wanted to be strong for me and Mel and Aron. I rush over to him and throw my arms around his waist. I burry my head in his big shirt, which makes me feel even sadder. He kisses the top of my head. "I'm sorry dad," I manage to choke out. I know it wasn't my fault that I was chosen, but somehow I feel like I brought this upon myself. My name was in the bowl 16 times this year, but compared to others that wasn't all that much. My dad lets go of my little brother's hand and pushes me away from him. He looks down at me, and I can tell that he is doing his strong person thing, when you tuck all your emotions you feel into a box and just act in the moment. "You have to promise me you will try. Ok? I don't want to see you give up," he takes his finger and tapes my temple, "Use this. Make smart choices. The other tribute may be bigger than you, but he isn't as smart." I swallow and nod my head. "Dad, don't let Mel take the tesserae in a few years ok? And tell Aron about me. I know he is too young to remember me, so just tell stories, ok?" I say through sniffles. He nods. I turn around. Aron was at the window trying to look out, but couldn't. I walk over to him. He is only four, so he can't understand what is going on. I hug him from behind and lift him up. Like always, he starts to laugh. I spin him around a bit, and then place him down. He turns towards me and I place both hands on his shoulders and kneel down in front of him. "I'm going to go on a trip for a while," he stares at me with his big brown eyes and nods, "I'm going to miss you." I pick him up and bring him over to my dad. My little sister was still asleep in his arms. Mel has always been sick. Overtime it has gotten worse. She is never really with it anymore. She has almost completely stopped going to school and always sleeps. I kiss her forehead and brush her bangs away from her innocent face. I think in a few years she will be just as pretty as Ezia. "Maybe with one less mouth to feed you will be able to get her enough medicine." I smile at him and am about to tell him something else when I hear the knock on the door. Our time is up. Peacekeepers come into the room and lead my dad out the door. He doesn't want to leave. He yells something to me as he is pushed out of the room. "Don't let them know about your real father!" My heart skips as beat. I had completely forgotten about Haymitch, my biological father.

The door slams shut and l am left in the room all alone. Slowly, I make my way over to the window that my brother was struggling to look out of before. I lean up against it and watch as town square returns to the way it was before. I hear a knock on the door and then Ezia comes in. We meet in the middle, hugging. "I know you think I can win this, but l don't think I can." I break off our hug. "I really don't think the odds are in my favor." Ezia gives me one of her classic faces. This time it was her 'you did not just say that' face. "If you keep talking like that you won't. Remember, mind over matter." I roll my eyes; Ezia likes saying old quotes from like the dark ages. "Is Haymitch going to be your mentor?" Apart from my dad, Ezia is the only other person, as far as I know, that knows that Haymitch Abernathy is my real father.

"I hope not."

"Why not? It may get you some sponsors. You could do a whole guilt trip thing on the capitol people."

"I may get sponsors, but in the arena I'll get a big fat target on my head."

"I don't know, Andy. I think you should talk about it in your interview."

"I will talk to Katniss and Peeta about it."

There is a knock on the door and a peacekeeper appears in the door way. Ezia turns to leave, she is almost out the door when I say, "You're not going to say good bye?" Without turning around or even stopping, she replies. "I'm not saying anymore good byes because I know you're coming back."


End file.
